Kind Lady
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: After the Death Eaters ravage the castle, Fenrir Greyback is left behind to clean up the mess. He stumbles upon his pup Remus and Harry, Remus' cub. Fenrir wants his pup back, while Remus won't leave his cub alone. Warnings inside. RL/HP/FG. Slash-Lemons.


**Title:** Kind Lady

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Remus/Harry/Fenrir

**Warning:** Heavy slash, lemons, anal, oral, blood, cannibalism (from werewolf form), death, violence

**Summary:** After the Death Eaters ravage the castle, Fenrir Greyback is left behind to clean up the mess. He stumbles upon his pup Remus and Harry, Remus' cub. Fenrir wants his pup back, while Remus won't leave his cub alone.

**Author:** SweetlyDesolated

**Beta:** AirKnitter

**Dedication:** AirKnitter - thanks for being so patient!

* * *

Harry cowered behind Remus.

Greyback slowly stalked toward them, having cornered the two men, one human, one werewolf, in the complex maze of the dungeons. Lupin wasn't integrated enough with his wolf to get them out on his senses alone, and the man's sire would have detected magic. Harry continuously glanced at his watch; each second was ticking closer and closer to midnight, when the full moon was at its peak, and Harry knew neither Remus nor Fenrir had taken Wolfsbane. He was screwed if he didn't escape soon.

The cold, stonewalls pressed into Harry's back and he scowled as he turned his head and saw they were efficiently trapped. No one was near to help with his or Remus's escape.

Remus took a defensive stance before the teen, arms close to his sides and weight balanced on the balls of his feet. Fenrir's face was slightly tilted up as the man took deep sniffs, inhaling the delightful taste of Harry's fear and Remus's worry.

"So weak," he growled. His mind pressed into Remus's, his child's, and forced the man to stand down. Even though Remus hadn't been around since he was four, Greyback was Alpha and Sire.

Harry hesitated as Lupin's tension ceased and he stood strait, hands by his side and feet together. His eyes were downcast from the yellowed amber gaze of his Alpha.

Greyback approached the last few steps. His hands rose to cup his pup's face and tilt it up. Torchlight highlighted sharp cheekbones and grey-tinged hair. His skin was sallow and sweaty, though the latter was fading, as his wolf was soothed into calm. Fenrir dipped his face to run his nose along the taught line of Remus's neck, sniffing at the unique scent of himself, Lupin, and the wild.

Harry shifted his weight and the small movement drew Fenrir's attention. The older werewolf commanded, "Step aside, Remus," and was promptly obeyed. Greyback gestured with claw-tipped fingers; Harry took a step away from the wall and into the man's easy grip. His face was squeezed between the muscular hands. The dry palms rested on his cheeks as the fingers brushed against his skin and through his hair, applying gentle pressure with the nails.

Fenrir dipped his head and nuzzled at the teen's throat. His eyebrows rose in his surprise and he lifted his face to peer at Remus. The man hurriedly shook his head, negative. Greyback growled lowly and Lupin hastily replied, "No, Sire, we have not."

"Good," Fenrir responded. "Since he's your cub, Remus, I'll give you the honor of changing him on this wonderful, full-moon night."

Harry stiffened in Fenrir's grasp, gasping softly in surprise. The elder man chuckled and drew Harry against his body, clad only in cut-off jeans. Normally, he ran around naked, especially with the pack, but his alliance with Voldemort called for a little modesty, no matter how regretful it was. "Yes, you'll be a wonderful addition, you and Remus both. I'm getting my pup back tonight," Greyback told Harry.

The man pushed Harry away; the smaller male hissed out as his back collided painfully with the stone wall. "Behave," Harry was ordered.

Frightened, Potter replied, "Yes, Sir."

Greyback grinned, displaying a mouthful of sharp teeth, before turning back to his pup, his Remus. "Can you feel the pull of our Lady? She calls tonight; She calls for us, Her children," the man remarked.

Remus shivered at the words, stepping back from his Alpha. He was scolded with a click of the man's tongue, much like a rider rebukes a misbehaving horse, and Remus retook his place. "Shall we hunt him, my Remus?" Fenrir murmured, loud enough for Remus's subdued wolf to hear, but too low for Harry to understand.

"As you will it, my Alpha," Lupin submissively responded.

Greyback sighed. "You were so feisty as a child, and when I saw you last. Now, you are little more than a poodle. That shall be fixed," he stated as he assessed Remus's body.

Harry held his breath as Fenrir gestured for Remus to proceed through the numerous halls. Fenrir quickly spun and grabbed Harry around the waist, drawing the teen into his side as the man followed after his pup. The dungeon stairs were eventually located and, at the top, Remus froze. "Outside, my pup," Fenrir ordered. His voice rumbled deep in his chest and was felt by the pinned Harry.

No one was around; rather, they had fled from the Death Eater forces that had approached in the dead of night. Those remaining alive were bound as prisoners of war by the Dark sect, and led to the Dark Lord.

Remus trembled as the pull of the Mother called his wolf, normally buried deep beneath his human exterior. It was no use today; his Alpha demanded, "Change now, Wolf," and Lupin fell to the ground, roughly tearing away his clothing and kicking off unnecessary shoes. The curse rushed through every cell of his body as his limbs lengthened and became stronger. His senses sharpened until he could detect the rodents under his feet and the scent of nervous sweat, coming from a person behind him.

The werewolf spun on his haunches, ears folding against the back of his head when he saw his Alpha's towering frame. He whined and lowered his head, a show of obedience to his Sire. Why wasn't his Sire with him?

Harry was still and barely breathing as Remus quirked his head at Fenrir. Harry's scent was mostly masked by the larger werewolf's, but not for long. Fenrir released Harry, who stayed in place, and advanced toward the wolf. He bent slightly to run thick fingers through the gray-speckled coat and to whisper something into the perked ears of the lupine.

Amber eyes flickered from the wolf to Harry. "Run," the teen was ordered. Arms around the wolf tightened as the beast lunged for the startled child, aching to chase after the scent of prey. Fenrir held tight to his wolf pup for a minute. His Lady was urging his own wolf to change, but he had plans to see through before he fell to Her call. It wouldn't do for Remus to kill and devour the cub.

When Greyback judged Harry to be far enough away, the man's arms loosened. "Chase," he demanded, pressing with both his body and his mind. Remus darted from his arms, all smooth grace and lithe muscle. Fenrir stood and took off after his pup, an interception in case the other werewolf got too out of hand with the rush of blood.

Harry's running body was becoming easier to see with each ground-eating stride. The scent of fear was thick on the slight breeze, especially as the wolf turned his head up and howled to the Lady in praise of the hunt.

Harry didn't dare look over his shoulder; the pounding of his heart in his ears echoed the pounding of paws on the hard ground as the beast tore after him. He stumbled on an awkward piece of ground and cried out as something twisted. He kept his balance, though his speed was significantly slower. Moony gained on him with each bound; Harry soon heard the panting breaths in the night air and, slightly quieter than that, the patter of feet on the ground as Fenrir chased after the duo.

He was unprepared when his heels were snapped at. It was luck that saved his foot, even as sharp incisors dug into the muscles along his calf. Harry pitched forward with a scream of pain as heat wormed its way out his leg. Shorts were inconvenient, he thought as a rough tongue licked along the wounds. A burning heat followed and he cried out. Thick tears poured down his face as the werewolf roughly tore at the material of his shirt and pants with long claws. The wet, cool nose snuffled along his spine as his shoulder was found. Another bite, deep into the muscle, brought screams of misery from Harry, ravaging his throat.

Thick fingers pried away the worrying mouth of the beast. Harry shook with shock and fear as Fenrir rolled him over to his back.

.o.

"Now you're one of us," Fenrir stated, and it was then Harry felt the pain. The werewolf saliva raced through the puncture wounds on his shoulder and leg, changing as it went.

A bloody hand covered Harry's mouth as Fenrir muffled the cries of Potter's first change. A wild Moony pranced in Harry's peripheral vision as the beast licked blood - Harry's blood - from his muzzle.

Harry shook all over as the excruciating pain ran through his body; his limbs lengthened and hair sprouted from every pore. His mouth extended until Fenrir was pinning a werewolf's snout closed.

The creature's back arched as hind legs beat uselessly at the ground. Nails dug into the tender flesh of his maw when he batted at the arms. "Behave," Fenrir ordered. Wolf-Harry whined and quickly calmed, displaying his tender neck and belly to his Alpha. His eyes opened to slits, displaying large, round black pupils surrounded by a thin line of pale, almost yellow, green iris. The eyes glinted brightly in the light cast by the Lady; bright highlights were brought to midnight-black fur.

"Pretty," Fenrir commented. Harry-Wolf whined and the Alpha released the submissive creature. The man stood and backed away a few steps, ignoring the fact Lupin was approaching Potter once again, though this time in playfulness.

Greyback's change was swift and painless, displaying a seamless bond between his human and his wolf. The silvery creature rolled to agile paws and shook out the thick coat. The new cub followed the pup with his head bowed low and eyes downcast.

.o.

Harry kept his tail low as the brown and gray wolf darted crazily around him, occasionally howling to the moon. He wanted to run in fun, but a single step out of place brought large, demanding amber eyes to his small body and an invisible pressure against his head. He whined his displeasure and pressed his side against the silver pelt of his Alpha.

His nose was snapped at and when Harry backed away, the scruff on the back of his neck was nipped sharply. Harry crouched and carefully walked around the frozen Alpha until he could lick at the elder's chin. He was forgiven.

A sharp snort from Fenrir had the prancing Remus calm and approach once again, ears pointed forward curiously. A steady pressure against his mind had Remus sprinting towards the forest, his tail streamlined behind him.

Teeth pinching Harry's flesh alongside the mental pressure urged Harry to run after his ex-Professor, tail tucked between his legs in slight fear as his Alpha bounded after him. Rising heat and thick breath had Harry moving faster, flying over the ground as the forest loomed before him, Remus already hidden in its depths.

The trio explored the woods as Harry became accustomed to four legs, Remus to joining his Alpha in running once more, and Fenrir having two additional pack members, one rejoining and another freshly turned. When the Lady lowered in the sky, Harry curled up in a ball, his nose neatly tucked under his black tail. Light green eyes closed with exhaustion as two warm bodies settled around him, a heavy head resting on his flank and another over his shoulders.

.o.

Fenrir was the first to stir in the morning, human and with a warm body draped over his chest. Teasing breaths fell against his neck as the young Potter exhaled slowly, deep asleep and still tired from his first run. Greyback brushed dark hair back from the angelic face, trailing the fingers down the nape of Harry's neck and over the ridged scar from Remus.

The werewolf was not ashamed that having Harry's body draped over him brought his already half-hard cock to full arousal. The fact that Remus was glaring at him from Harry's other side just made things better; his pup had been too young when changed, and Fenrir didn't like to sleep with little children. Teenagers, however, were wonderful.

The man carefully shifted Harry until he was on his back, still asleep. Fenrir halted Lupin's attempt at pulling Harry away with a firm press against his mind; the other werewolf shifted back from his Alpha, yellowed amber eyes glinting in the morning light.

"Clean and loosen him," Fenrir ordered. He rarely, if ever, used his magic, instead preferring to do everything on his own power as a wolf.

Lupin's face slackened as he realized his Alpha wasn't going to rut against his cub, but full on penetrate the teen. At the thick, headache-like pressure, the man cast a couple charms on the teen. Harry shifted in sleep as his rectum was cleared and stretched.

Fenrir smirked at Remus as he spat saliva on his palm and quickly fisted his throbbing cock. The rough jerks brought a growl of appreciation to his lips and the man soon rolled over the teenager, spreading the lithe legs as he positioned his crown at the loosened ring of muscle. With a jerk of his hips, the werewolf was buried deep inside a howling teenager.

Harry attempted to scurry away from the man, his Alpha, who was over him, holding him, in him. Sharp pains accompanied every movement Harry made until he finally laid still, whimpering. Clammy hands settled over his forehead, drawing Harry's attention to a nervous Remus.

The teen couldn't keep his focus on Remus as Fenrir chose that time to draw out of his body partway, followed by a snap of his hips as he thrust into Harry again. Harry trembled under the assault of his Alpha who occasionally mumbled, "So good, so tight," between animalistic growls of appreciation. Harry's arse cramped around the thick length inside him, which only heightened Fenrir's pleasure.

Greyback noted the new cub wasn't enjoying the fucking like he should; one of his hands propped his body up while the other snaked down to their joined bodies. He casually wrapped the fingers of one hand around Harry's limp length and pumped in time with his thrusts. His back, strong from years of running as a wolf, took the strain as he pushed with his hips.

Fenrir came with a howl, deep in Harry's bowels, and he jerked the cub to completion under him. Before he could slump onto the smaller body, Fenrir pulled out, along with a small flow of come, and relaxed to the side of Harry, content.

"Please, no more," Harry murmured when Fenrir's hand ran over his chest.

His Alpha bared his teeth towards the teen in a menacing grin. "I may be satisfied for now, but someone else isn't," he responded. The warm hand stroking over Harry's forehead froze in mid-movement, and Harry trembled, partly in shock and partly in fear. It was Remus, he thought. Remus won't hurt me, right?

Lupin murmured to Fenrir, "I hate you sometimes." However, after seeing his Alpha come and the blissful expression that crossed a well-fucked Harry's face, he couldn't help his arousal. Along with the fact his wolf was horny when he didn't fight it, full moons were fun when with others.

Remus shifted around until he was over Harry, staring down into eyes. The emerald green color that had matched Lily's was gone, tainted by the amber of werewolf. He positioned his hard length against the stretched, come-coated entrance and pushed in, moaning at the tight, hot flesh pulsing around him. "You feel so good," he gasped as he pulled part way out and thrust in again.

A large hand settled over Remus's sweating back as the man fucked the submissive werewolf under him. Lupin's moans filled the air, especially when Harry tightened impossibly around him, finally responding to the more gentle movements of his Sire than those of his Alpha.

Harry mewled quietly as his prostate was rutted against, the sound gaining volume as Remus angled to bump it more, push inside harder and faster. "More," Harry mumbled, nearly incoherent.

Lupin groaned and thrust his hips as fast as he could. He soon came, flooding Harry's passage with thick come. At the heat filling him, Harry spurted his release between their chests. When he was done, Remus pulled out wetly and settled to Harry's side, ignoring the come on his belly.

A while later, Harry lazily remarked, "That felt better the second time."

Remus replied, "You were already stretched from Fenrir, so I didn't hurt you as much."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as his eyes closed and his face angled toward Fenrir. He sighed despairingly as he realized he had two more mornings of getting fucked by the other men to look forward to. Technically, the full moon only lasted briefly, maybe an hour or so, but enough of a full moon brought along the change. It was always the night preceding the fullness and the night waning the Lady's rise that the werewolf curse was active.

The teen dozed as he felt the warm bodies curl tighter around his aching body, both from the change and from his first sexual experiences.

When Harry woke again, it was to Fenrir shoving him, getting him to move. The sun was just past high in the sky, but the pull of the Lady wasn't great enough to give the urge to change. "Move, cub, or you'll be sorry," the older werewolf growled.

"Yes, Fenrir," Harry said compliantly, rolling onto his belly and pushing up to knees and hands. From there, he stood, along with plenty of hissing as stiffened muscles stretched painfully. Harry hobbled dutifully behind his Alpha, Remus wandering to the side. The man wasn't as sore as Harry was, the teen thought with a curse.

"Stupid virgin," Fenrir snarled. He turned and lunged at a startled Harry, swinging the small werewolf around until ankles were locked at Fenrir's front.

Harry yelped as his arse was stretched as his legs went around Fenrir's waist and his arms locked around the man's neck.

"Ow," Harry complained when he got his body's reactions over with. The wolf's large stride was ground eating and Harry watched where the trio was going with his chin perched on the larger man's shoulder. A few occasional glances behind showed Remus keeping pace, though the man's eyes kept rising from the path beneath his feet to Harry's spread, tempting arse.

Eventually, the tumble of water over rocks alerted Harry they were approaching one of the waterfalls, whose stream fed into the lake by the school. Fenrir grasped Harry's hands and told the teen, "Get off."

Harry dutifully complied, dropping to the ground and catching his balance with a few awkward steps. His expression was twisted into a slightly pained one, as his muscles had relaxed in the long walk to the water source.

Greyback walked strait into the water's deep middle, ignoring its slight chill against his skin. He was used to worse conditions than these, when he and his pack would roam through snowy wilderness and bathe off the dirt and blood the following afternoon.

Splashing behind Fenrir drew his attention to his pup Remus, who was slowly entering the choppy water. After all, the waterfall was only a few paces away. Harry, however, was standing at the bank, peering down into the moving water with cleared emotions. Greyback frowned and stretched, gripping the boy around the wrist and yanking the dirty body into the liquid.

Harry yelped and tried to pull his wrist from the man's strong grip. Fenrir didn't let up until he ducked Harry's messy hair under the water and got it soaked. Harry panicked as he had rarely swum before. Really, the only times Harry got wet were hasty showers, the tournament, and his younger years, where his aunt would plunge him into dirty bathwater. His limbs flailed at the water around him as bubbles flowed from his mouth and nose. He opened his mouth to scream and water rushed in.

Fenrir huffed out air and caught Harry's hands, the nails of which had been scratching at his arms and chest. He pulled the boy's head to the surface of the water, where Harry spluttered around the water in his throat. Harry held tightly to Greyback's arms and used his own feeble strength to wrap his body around that of his Alpha. He coughed harshly as water emptied from his stomach and lungs around sobs and harsh gasps.

Remus shrugged at Fenrir's questioning expression and swum forward so he could sooth Harry with a hand on his cub's back. Harry tensed at the touch, automatically shying into the warm body against him. "What's wrong, Har?" Remus asked softly.

Harry trembled and turned his face into Greyback's warm neck. His body was slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush brought on by his overwhelming panic. It took a while for him to calm enough to reply to Remus; by that time, Fenrir had softly washed the dirt and sweat from his body and combed the larger debris from his hair with surprisingly gentle hands. Pleasure disappeared from Harry's skin with the wash of the water.

"Aunt; when I was younger, she'd hold me under the bath water. I can't swim," Harry replied lowly, his voice muffled as his face was still turned in to Fenrir's neck.

Neither Remus nor Fenrir could find an appropriate response. Instead, Fenrir waded out of the water, Harry still wrapped around him, and lay down in a sun-warmed patch of grass. Remus lay next to Harry and the men soothed the teen. By the time the sun was setting, Harry was relaxed and dozing off a full belly. Remus had Summoned fish from the watery depths and the three ate them raw, as their wolves called for blood. The hunting would be good this night, especially in the small span of time the Lady was full in the sky.

It was a bloodthirsty Fenrir who led the chase this time; Harry bounded along behind him, feet silent on the decaying brush. Fenrir's nose rose in the air and his plumed tail waived minutely as he caught a scent - prey - and set off after it. Footsteps in leaves soon caught on their ears and the wolves grinned, displaying full mouths of sharp, dangerous teeth.

A press to their minds had Harry and Remus circling to the sides of the prey while Fenrir approached it from behind. It was the Alpha who sprung from the shadows and tore down the human, a wizard by the scent. He screamed and whipped out his wand, shoving it into Fenrir's face even from his position on the ground.

A strong, rough snap of jaws later and the wizard's hand and wand lay a few feet away. Blood spurted from the limb onto Greyback's thick, silvery fur as a loud, pain-filled scream echoed through the trees. Harry approached, his body low to the ground as yellowed, green eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight. Remus came from the other side, his tongue lapping at his maw eagerly.

A flick from Fenrir's tufted tail had Harry stalking forward, eyes switching between his Alpha and prey. A low whine had Harry's tail curling in excitement. The wolf kept his belly low as his Alpha shifted sideways, allowing the young cub the taste of blood, the feel of a kill. Harry nuzzled his face into the neck, sniffing the scent of fear deep into his being and loving the taste. His jaws opened; Harry neatly closed them around the wizard's throat, snapping them shut with a crunch as the man's spine severed.

The hot rush of rusty liquid over his tongue had Harry squeal his delight as he shook his head, enabling more of the fluid to flow with the last few panicked pumps of the man's heart.

There wasn't much meat on the body once they tore away the hampering clothes with sharp claws. Harry was off to the side, licking blood from between his toes and off his fur. He watched his Alpha with half of his attention while he focused on grooming with the other part.

The gray wolf kept one eye on his Alpha as he approached the black, sitting at the smaller male's side. The beast leaned in and licked behind Harry's ears, his tongue catching a few neglected droplets of cooling blood. Lupin butted Harry's shoulder gently and gave a low woof as Fenrir finished their prey and approached his pack.

Harry dipped his head to nuzzle at his Alpha's chin; a mental push had him on four legs again, tail wagging eagerly. Now was the time for a real meal, his beast told him, and Harry was excited.

The wolves ran in wide circles as they hunted for prey. It was a small herd of nonmagical deer that became dinner. Harry as the youngest and least experienced was mentally shoved to the brush to watch as Fenrir and Remus separated an ailing doe, still fat enough for a hearty meal. The wolves cut her out of the herd, nipping here and there to draw blood to the coat and slow the creature, abandoned by the rest of her herd in the middle of the hunt. Fenrir struck the fatal blow, darting forward and snapping his jaws around the doe's neck, drawing her down to the ground and waiting as she suffocated.

He kept his bright yellow eyes narrowed as Remus darted forward to lick at the oozing wounds, eventually bringing Harry back with a mental tug. An extended forepaw drew deep lines in the deer's soft belly, opening her up for the hungry werewolves. Fenrir buried his muzzle in the still-warm flesh and hungrily ate, occasionally snapping at Harry or Remus when they closed in on his area of meat.

With full stomachs, the werewolves left the fallen prey to the creatures of the forest. They licked away the worst of the bloodstains as they meandered through the trees, eventually coming to a stop at the waterfall once more. An exhausted Harry lapped a few mouthfuls of the water, padded slowly to a warmer thicket of grass, and curled into sleep.

.o.

He awoke early and stretched lazily, his eyes half-shut against the dawn sun. Remus, he saw, was curled up next to him, hot breath fanning against Harry's side. Fenrir stretched out on his stomach, one arm tossed over Harry's belly and his hand resting on Remus' shoulder. Harry felt when the Alpha woke as the pack-bond buzzed in the back of his mind. The arm around him tightened until Harry was on his stomach under Fenrir, with the man's morning erection nestled between his cheeks.

The werewolf rutted until Harry's skin was wet with precome dripping from Fenrir's cock. Fenrir soon pulled Harry to his hands and knees, and positioned his arousal against the tight hole. He quickly thrust into the cub; Harry's back arched up as he was forced open, and the boy howled his pain. The sound woke Remus, who moaned in anticipation as he watched his Alpha take the youngest member of the pack.

Remus crawled before Harry and knelt before the boy's face, his eyes wide and glazed in pain and pleasure, mewls of both falling from rosy lips. He wove his fingers into the boy's hair and directed Harry's mouth to his cock. Fenrir's heavy, forceful thrusts forced Harry down on Remus, who groaned loudly as he was enveloped in the wet, warm mouth, and was sucked down a constricting throat.

Fenrir's nails dug into Harry's hips as he both pulled the boy's delicious arse against him and plowed into the tight hole. Fenrir watched as Remus fell from their pattern, soon holding Harry's face against his pelvis and ignoring the boy's need for breath.

They must have been doing something right, for soon Harry was cramping around Fenrir as his channel contracted with his orgasm. The werewolf's large cock rutting against his prostrate sent spurts and spurts of come to the forest floor. Harry cried his pleasure, the sound muffled by Remus' thick length squeezed in his throat. The vibrations brought Remus to a finish, his come slipping down Harry's throat as he howled up at the sunny sky. The man pulled from Harry's bruised lips, and he bent to capture them in a kiss, his tongue tasting himself inside of Harry.

Remus heard as Harry came again and again, continually tortured by his Alpha's cock in his arse. Eventually Harry panted breathlessly against Remus' mouth, and Fenrir finally allowed himself to release into the tight channel. His come dribbled from Harry's raw hole as the Alpha pulled out, resting on his haunches as he came down from his high.

"Not so bad now that you're opened up, was it, Cub?" Fenrir jeered, stroking a hand down the teen's bony spine.

Harry whimpered and fell to the side, avoiding his release, and glared up at Fenrir. He tensed slightly when the man rested his hand against his thigh, but relaxed as Remus wove fingers into his hair.

Fenrir shrugged as he made to stand up. "You'll get used to it soon enough, Cub. You're pack now, and our Kind Lady will never let you go."

* * *

So, I blame my Beta AirKnitter for this one. And I dedicate it to you. Go figure.

On the other hand, please read and review! As well, this does not mean I am coming off of hiatus; this story has been nearly done for months. The inspiration hit and voila!

~Deso


End file.
